The ghost of Rain
by magirl0413
Summary: AU Berwald is a mysterious king who was cursed at birth by an evil sorcerer. His curse, that any who come near to him will instantly fear him. One day a brave knight named Tino comes and is somehow immune to the curse. Tino finds his way into Berwald's heart, but as they fall deeper and deeper in love, how much further does Berwald fall into the curse? Contains slash and SuFin
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Berwald is a mysterious king who was cursed at birth by an evil sorcerer. His curse, that any who come near to him will instantly fear him. One day a brave knight named Tino comes and is somehow immune to the curse. Tino finds his way into Berwald's heart, but as they fall deeper and deeper in love, how much further does Berwald fall into the curse? **

In the mysterious land of Ardis, there lived an even more mysterious king. Only a select few had seen his face, his eyes pools of sea green, hidden behind glasses and his hair was jagged blond. Most in the quiet king's kingdom feared their leader.

People are want to make up their own versions of the king they had never seen before. Some stories told of the ruler as a horrible monster, holed up in his castle alone. Others spoke of gentle but fierce eyes. The former being the much more circulated than the latter.

In truth, the King was wise and kind, but when he was born, he was cursed by an evil sorcerer that had wished to hurt the young prince's father, the late King Felix.

The sorcerer had announced that his curse for the baby was, that all who met him would be subjected to fear. Every person the young prince met, they would fear him, forever.

As the young prince grew, it became more and more apparent that the curse was no lie. Any who where within speaking distance of Prince Berwald would cower with fear, even the bravest of knights would want to run.

His father feared that an attempt on the young Prince's life would be made out of fear. So, he asked that his son remain in the castle, as cut off from everyone else as possible.

Now Berwald lived in the shadows at the request of his father, the late King Felix. Though he followed his father's dying wish of staying safe and hidden in the castle, he sometimes snuck out and walked amongst his subjects. He heard the stories they told about him, the whispers of fear and monsters.

The king was saddened by such cruel words from his own people. He decided it was time for change. He lamented going against his father's wishes, but felt it was necessary. He called his two most trusted advisors and closest friends, as well as two of the only few to have really seen him. These two had long learned how to push the natural fear they felt in Berwald's presence down and keep it hidden.

"So what is it you wanted to talk about, Ber?" Matthias said giving him a slap on the back.

King Berwald gave a sigh of annoyance and fondness. He sat down at his favorite table, small, but beautifully decorated by none other than himself, before the time he was king.

Lukas rolled his eyes but smiled affectionately at his lover. This fact, that those two were together, was only know by the king himself and neither worried about him telling anyone, he rarely spoke anyway.

"I know it goes 'gainst m' Father's wish, but... I want to throw a ball," he said quietly.

As soon as the final word left his mouth, he was immediately met with opposition.

"Ber no!"

"I seriously recommend against it, Your Majesty! You have made many enemies over the years, they would relish the chance to kill you! And what about the curse?!"

Berwald raised a hand, silencing them both. "I realize the danger, but I have heard m' subjects talking 'bout m' and don' like what I hear." He said simply.

"Come one Ber, who cares what they think?!" Matthias shouted.

Berwald stared at him as if he were an idiot. "I should, 'm their king. This is a chance t' prove that 'm not a monster. The people shouldn' fear ther' king." His fierce eyes turned soft and pleading, "Please," he said softly.

Matthias looked shocked at the gentle tone in his friend's normally less than soft voice. Lukas and Matthias glanced at each other and sighed. "Alright your Majesty," Lukas said and nearly smiled at how Berwald perked up.

"But-"

"But?" Berwald said suspiciously.

"We have to have protection," Lukas insisted.

Berwald crossed his arms stubbornly, "I don't need protection," he said like a petulant child. "'Sides, Alfred'll be ther."

"Look, I know Al's an awesome knight and captain of the guard, but he can be a little air headed at times. We'll only agree if, and only if, you have protection," Matthias said.

Berwald sighed, but knew they were right, "Who?"

Lukas nodded, "I know just the knight."

In all of his wildest years, young Sir Tino never expected to receive a personal letter of summoning, asking that he attend a private meeting with the King.

He had heard the horrible stories about the Ruler. About how he kidnapped people and kept them in the castle with him or how his eyes were cold and evil and his manner even more so.

Tino whined, "I don't want to go!"

He knew he had to though, the day he became a knight, he had sworn to always answer a summons to the castle.

He frowned and sighed, knowing he had no choice, he began to gather everything he would need for the day's journey. He gathered food and water and packed it all onto his horse. He gathered up his armor and thought for a moment of just packing it away, but decided to wear it. He was meeting the king for the first time, he wanted to look his best. Besides, it was still spring, not to hot not to cold.

He closed the little cottage door with a click of finality and hoped he would be alive to see it again.

He checked over himself to make sure he still had everything and when he was satisfied, he began on his way.

"Make sure the invitations aren' too forceful, but direct," he told his planner Feliks.

The younger blond man shivered a bit in fear, but regained from the urge to run, "Like, Ok, but, like, who do you want to invite, your majesty."

Berwald sat back and thought for a minute, "I want everyone in the Kingdom t' have the option of comin'," he said.

Feliks nearly dropped his pen, "E-Everyone!" He cried. "Your majesty, can we like, afford that?!"

Berwald glanced to Lukas, the Kingdom financial advisor(among other things). Lukas nodded and Berwald waved a hand, "Yes," he paused for a moment. "I would also like to invite the neighboring rulers."

Feliks recovered from his shock and readied his pen to write down the names.

"Le's see..." Berwald tapped his finger to his chin, "There's The ruler of Feris, King Ludwig and his husband King Feliciano," he waited a moment for Feliks to write that down. "Also The twin Kingdom of Teris, ruled by Ludwig's elder brother, Gilbert and his fiancé Mathew."

"Your Majesty, maybe you should think again about inviting Gilbert, you know he can get with a little alcohol," Lukas added.

Berwald bit his lip, but shook his head, "No, still invite him. Now...There's also Emperor Wang Yao of Harolis. King Antonio of Balis and his husband Lovino. Then there is King Francis of Welris," he thought for another moment while Feliks scribbled, "That should be all."

Feliks studied the list, "Alright your Majesty I'll have these out as soon as possible." He flipped the notepad to a new page, "Now, Like, what about food?" And on it went.

By the end of the day Berwald was exhausted with all of the planning, he thanked God for his mother who taught him everything about how to plan a proper party.

He gazed out at the darkened sky and down to the market as people milled about after dark. He desperately hoped this improved his image. He wanted so badly for his people to realize that he wasn't a monster. It wasn't his fault that he scared everyone he came into contact with.

His thoughts were drawn away when he saw the gates of the village open. It was to far away for him to see clearly but he did catch a glimpse of a man riding a horse.

The King shrugged and sat in his chair and picked up his book.

Tino had to admit, the castle was impressive. The town seemed to be prosperous as well, the market still bustled with business, even after dark.

He rode up to the entrance of the castle where a young man, clad in armor and with golden hair and glasses waited.

The man smiled to him and greeted him as Tino jumped from his horse, "Hello, My name is Sir Alfred but you can just call me Al. I'm the captain of the Guard for his Majesty's army and I'll be helping you protect the King," he smiled warmly and held out his hand.

Tino smiled, taking a liking to the boisterous man, and shook his hand. "I'm Sir Tino, but you can just can me Tino. I was wonder what I'm supposed to be defending the King from?"

Alfred beckoned him into the castle, after ordering the servants to take Tino things to his room and his horse to the stables. The knight frowned, "Well... Don't tell anyone this, but when King Berwald turned one, a sorcerer cursed him as revenge for the King killing his sister. Heard she was an evil Bitch though so..." he trailed off.

"He's cursed?" Tino cried.

Alfred nodded, his face looking strange without the smile, "Yup, Anyone that come into contact with or in the presence of Berwald is instantly gripped by bone chilling fear."

Tino gulped, but didn't fail to notice the use of the King's first name with no other title. "Are you scared of him?"

Alfred stopped, "It's hard to explain but... when ever I'm near him, for about ten seconds, I forget that we've been friends since we were born and I want to run away and hide forever." He turned on Tino, "If you ever tell him that, I'll kill you," and Tino knew it was no joke. "Don't hurt him either. Ber's so sensitive about his appearance and reputation," they continued down the halls of the castle, "That's why he's having this huge ball. To improve his image."

"Then why am I here?"

"To protect him of course," Alfred laughed, "Look, the people don't know anything about their King and that scares them, there are those that think the Kingdom would be better off with a different King." Alfred shook his head, leaving it at that.

The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached a door. Alfred burst in without even knocking, to Tino's surprise.

"Hey Ber! Sir Tino's here," he announced.

Tino walked in cautiously behind him, having no idea what to expect.

What he didn't expect was to be met with sea green eyes that danced intelligently behind clear glasses and beautiful light blond hair. Tino felt his stomach flip, for reasons he couldn't understand, but his mind was going strangely blank.

'He's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen,' Tino sang in his mind.

Tino was so wrapped up in the King's eyes he didn't even notice, he had not felt a shred of fear since he entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The King stood gracefully and gently lay his book facedown on the table next to him. He swept his arms open and bowed a little, "Welcome t' m' home, Sir Tino."

Tino felt a shiver run up and down his spine at the deep voice. It sounded like thunder rumbling from a mountain. Tino found himself wondering if he could listen to that voice forever and never grow tired of it.

The young knight was so lost in his fantasies that he didn't realize the other two men staring at him until Alfred nudged him in the side.

Tino jumped and blushed heavily. He bowed lowly, "I'm sorry your Majesty," he said hoping that he had not looked to bad in front of the King.

Something strange passed over Berwald's face. Tino would have said it was sadness, if it wasn't gone immediately. The King nodded cordially and turned somewhat stiffly to Alfred, "Please, show him t' his room."

His voice seemed strained, almost, and it worried Tino. He hoped he hadn't hurt the King.

Alfred nodded and felt uncomfortable in the tense air. He opened the door quickly and ushered Tino out as fast as he could without seeming to be in a hurry.

As soon as the door shut and they were out of earshot, he rounded on Tino. "What was that, man?" He demanded.

Tino shook his head, "I don't know."

Alfred huffed and started down the hall, "You were afraid, weren't you?" There was a tint of sadness to Alfred's voice that Tino found endearing.

"No, I wasn't, not really. I think I was just nervous, but I wasn't scared of him," Tino said as a matter of fact.

Alfred stopped and stared at him, his eyes widened in surprise, "Really? Like seriously, you weren't afraid of him at all?"

"No, not really," he smiled a bit, "If anything, I found him a bit charming, not scary. I was only nervous that I had made a bad impression."

Alfred looked as if Tino had said Christmas was tomorrow. "Really?! This is fantastic, we have to tell Luke and Matt about this, come on!" He had grabbed Tino's wrist and was running off in the opposite direction, practically dragging the smaller knight behind.

/?/

Berwald watched Alfred leave with the other man. The King frowned and lowered his head into his hands. His jaw stiffened and his fists came to scrub his eyes behind his glasses.

It had been a long time since he had felt that despair, after all, he had not met anyone new in a long time. Tino's face danced behind his closed eyes.

Berwald had so liked the knight. The first words that came to his mind were, 'He is adorable.' The King felt his face growing hot as the blush spread. Boy, was the little knight adorable. He was so short and small that Berwald was surprised he was even a knight at all. He must be really good with a sword.

Tino looked, to Berwald, like the embodiment of the sun, bright and shinning. Berwald frowned remembering how flustered and... scared Tino had seemed.

He sat back with a sigh of frustration.

Yes, Tino was like the sun, bright and unattainable. Someone Like Tino would never want to be with, or even around Berwald.

"Damn this curse," he said to the emptiness in his room.

/?/

"I love-" Matthaius was cut off by rapid knocking on his door. Lukas and he were laying on their bed comfortably. Matt groaned and stood up to answer it.

Outside the door, Tino wondered why Alfred bothered to knock this time.

As if reading his mind Alfred turned to him, "I always make sure to knock first, you don't want to know what I walked in on last time," Tino gazed, perplexed as Alfred began turning red.

He was stopped from asking when the door swung open, "What is it Alfred?" The man asked in a clearly irritated voice. The man was tall, nearly as tall as Berwald, only, unlike the King, he had a mop of messy unruly blond hair.

"Dude! Dude! This is Tino," He said bursting into the room and dragging Tino with him.

"Okay... So wha-"

Alfred cut him off and waved to Lukas who ignored him and nodded to Tino, "Dude, shut up! Tino, said he wasn't scared of Ber!" Alfred cried like a spastic eight year old. He paused for a moment, "Oh, and this is Matthaius," he gestured to the other blond man, "And Lukas," he waved to the light hared man on the bed.

The man named Matthaius smiled and shook Tino's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Tino looked to the man on the bed and nearly backed away at the fierce glare that was being sent his way. Tino wondered what he had done to anger Lukas but he hoped he would stop looking at him like that.

Lukas raised an eyebrow and got up from the bed, he walked over to Tino and scrutinized the knight. The taller man's eyes were cold and hard, they seemed to be focused on something outside of Tino's reach. Suddenly Lukas's hand shot up and rested on Tino's forehead. He closed his eyes in concentration.

Tino swallowed stiffly and nearly stepped back when Lukas' eyes flew open and they stared at him hard. Lukas took a step back and hummed thoughtfully.

"I don't sense any fear or traces of the curses influence. You brought him straight here after seeing the King?" He asked Alfred.

The tall knight nodded, "Yup!"

Lukas hummed again and smiled minutely, "Interesting, Perhaps you are immune to the curse."

Matthaius and Alfred shared a hopeful look, "Are you sure babe?"

Lukas concentrated for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, I am almost positive. There is nothing there, I wonder why?" He gazed at Tino for a moment longer, he then turned away and returned to his bed and sat down. "Tell me," he said addressing Tino, "Were you born in any special or strange way?"

Tino found this question to be odd, but didn't comment seeing as he was the only one that seemed to think it was strange. He thought for a moment, "No, not that I know of. I was born in a cabin outside of Ardis in a little village. My mother and father still live there, but nothing unusual."

Lukas hummed, "Perhaps you are just special," he said more to himself than anyone in the room.

Alfred and Matt smiled to one another, "Dude, wait until Ber hears this," Alfred said, while Matthiaus nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, I don't think we should tell the king," Lukas stated.

"What?! Why?" Matthaius whined to his lover.

"I don't know or understand why Sir Tino is the way he is yet, I don't want to get his majesty's hopes up for nothing," He said slightly annoyed.

"Aw, but think how happy he'll be when he hears someone's immune," Alfred added.

Lukas shook his head, "Even so, what if we told Berwald and Sir Tino's immunity wore off, think of how devastated he would be."

This caused Matt and Alfred to pause in thought. Finally both conceded to Lukas' point.

Lukas then turned to Tino, who was somewhat annoyed that they spoke about him as if he wasn't in the room. "Sir Tino,if you could continue to act afraid until I can figure out why you aren't affected by the curse."

"I don't think that will be a problem," Tino said, knowing how nervous the King made him, not because he was afraid but because of the weird feelings he had for the man.

"So it's agreed, the King will not be told of Tino's immunity to the curse," Lukas said.

All in the room nodded silently in consent.

/?/

"And this is the Kitchen," Berwald said as he walked into the room.

Tino marveled as people bustled about in a hurry. Some standing at stoves, some carrying items from one place to another. The first words that came to Tino's mind was, orderly chaos.

It was an impressively large room with at least ten cooking stations and lots of people preparing things, for dinner Tino assumed.

Tino glanced at the King and squeaked when he saw the pools of blue deeply concentrated on him. He felt nervous under the King's beautiful stare and he looked away quickly.

Berwald sighed deeply, he had hoped to get closer to Tino by personally showing him around the castle. Of course this only served to make Berwald sadder. It seemed every time Berwald glanced or looked at Tino he couldn't take his eyes away, this would result in Tino shuffling nervously, or exclaiming in fear under his stare.

Tino was trying to ignore the deeply thoughtful look on the King's face and he noticed something strange. No one had greeted them as they entered, though he was sure someone had to have noticed them enter.

He studied the people and was appalled to see that most, if not all, were avoiding where the King and Tino were standing. Cooks glanced at the King nervously and shuddered in fear. Whenever someone had no choice but to pass by, they would shy away and turn as if to hide themselves and cower before their ruler.

Tino frowned as another person passed by deliberately avoiding eye contact with both of them. The little knight crossed his arms, this was no way to treat a king. It wasn't like Berwald had stormed in, shouting or yelling at anyone. Tino was about to give this whole kitchen a piece of his mind when he was interrupted by a heavy sigh from above and beside him.

He glanced up at the king and was saddened by what he saw. King Berwald's eyes were hollow with something Tino could only call despair, the normally regal King's shoulders were drooped.

Suddenly the look was gone, Berwald squared his shoulders and looked down at Tino, his face clear once again. The younger man turned away and blushed when he realized he had been staring.

"Come, ther's more t' see," The Ruler said quietly. He turned and was out the door in moments.

Tino paused and watched as the entire kitchen seemed to give a collective sigh of relief as soon as Berwald had gone. Tino gave them all a look of disapproval and quickly followed the king.

Tino closed the door behind him and found Berwald waiting for him. He trotted up to him, "Sorry to keep you waiting your Majesty," he gave him a warm smile.

Before he could stop himself, Berwald began to blush uncontrollably at the _adorable _smile the little knight was giving him.

He coughed and continued on his way, gesturing for Tino to follow. They walked in silence for most of the way, and Berwald felt he should say something, "So, Sir Tino, where do ya come from?" Berwald could have brained himself for being such an idiot, 'Smooth Berwald, real smooth.'

Tino didn't seem to mind though, "I come from this really small town about three day's journey from here. I lived there with my mom and dad up till I was about thirteen, but I was kinda getting bored with the whole, farmer lifestyle. I wanted a little more action in my life, so I ran away from home and to the nearest town over. From there I apprenticed under a knight and learned how to fight and ride a horse." Tino chuckled, "Mind you, I had to go through hell and back to get where I am today, those knights train hard," he chuckled nervously when he realized he was rambling.

When he looked at the King though, he was pleasantly surprised, Berwald had a soft expression on his face. His eyes focused on him, listening to him intently. Tino blushed and turned away to hide it.

Facing the other way he missed Berwald's face fall into a frown, but by the time Tino turned back, Berwald's expression returned to normal.

Desiring to keep the awkwardness at bay Tino decided to ask some questions of his own, "What did you do before you became King?"

Berwald looked taken aback by the question, "Well, I used to hunt sometimes, but I mostly carved."

Tino smiled, "Like wood and stuff?"

Berwald nodded, "I made most of the tables and chairs in the castle in m' youth," he said proudly, "I also made the thrones."

Tino beamed at how proud and even excited Berwald sounded, "Really?! You made those?! They're both so beautiful!" He said. There was a twitch at the side of Berwald's mouth and Tino realized that he had almost gotten the stoic King to smile.

"I made 'em when I turned seventeen, on the anniversary of m' mother's death," Berwald's voice dropped a little.

Before he could stop himself, he found himself asking, "Did she die when you were young?"

The Ruler studied him from the corner of his eye, almost as if he was trying to decide something. Tino hoped he hadn't gone to far.

Finally Berwald spoke, his voice soft, "She died when I was young; twelve." His gaze was straight ahead as they walked but he continued to speak, "She grew sick m' tenth birthday, 'nd she'd been goin' down hill from ther'." Tino marveled as his eyes turned fond, "She never showed it much, that she was ill, 'specially 'round me. She was an amazing woman 'nd a wonderful Queen. I hope t' rule like her someday," he finished softly.

Tino sincerely hoped that the tears about to leak out of his eyes stayed exactly where they were. He refused to cry in front of the King.

"I'm sorry," Tino was impressed with himself for not allowing his voice to crack.

Berwald shook his head and seemed to draw himself out of something, memories perhaps?

They came to the end of the hallway and the King opened the door, "This is the Library."

Tino gasped at the sheer number of books that were stacked on shelves all the way up to the ceiling. There was row after row, section after section, of nothing but books, books and more books.

It was beautiful.

"This... Is... Incredible!" He cried like a kid in a candy store. "There are so many!"

Berwald had that little tick at the side of his mouth again, "M' mother loved books and readin'. Every time she traveled she 'lways brought back books of some kind 'r other."

"Wow!" Tino gasped.

"Ye can stay in here if ya like. Yer only her' to protect m' for the ball so, yer gonna have some free time till it actually happens. Library's open to anyone 'nd ya can stay as long as ya like," The king said. He then bowed, "M' sorry Sir Tino but you'll have ta excuse me. I have some business to take care of."

"Thank you some much your majesty!" Tino breathed, still in awe of the sheer number of books.

The taller man paused before opening the door, "You can call m' Berwald," he said quietly, almost shyly.

Tino turned to him in surprise. The King seemed to be avoiding his eye and he had a very distinct redness about his cheeks.

Tino smiled widely, "Then you can call me Tino... Berwald."

The King nodded and quickly left the library. He closed the door and paused, he liked the way his name sounded falling from Tino's lips.

He smiled to himself, it was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey mom, dad, everything is goin' fine," Berwald spoke to the statues. He was currently deep beneath the castle in the catacombs of the Kings. Both of his parents were buried here, with life like statue carvings of them where they were buried. There was line upon line of Kings and Queens. Berwald had always felt inferior to these great men and women, loved by all.

The current King turned to his father and bowed his head, "'M sorry dad, but I can't stay hidden m' whole life. I can't rule tha' way." He gazed up at his father's stone, aged face. The stone eyes stared at him, almost gazing through him. Berwald turned away, feeling unworthy of his Father's wise and great gaze, even only in stone.

He walked a few steps to his mother. Her face was softer, kinder, with a gentle smile that always sent warmth through him. The statues were always exact, including in height and size.

He towered over his mother's petite figure. He wished his mother could have seen him grow to be taller than her as his father had.

He gently reached and cupped his mother's stone face softly, "Hello, mother. I miss you, as 'lways. I met someone, name's Tino, he's great," Berald smiled widely, "He's smart and funny and kind, not t' mention adorable." Berwald's smile weakened and fell, "But, he's afraid of me too. Just like everybody is.

He bent down and rested his forehead against his stone mother's, "I 'lways feel alone mother. Nobody wants t' be near me or around me. 'M always by meself," a droplet of water rolled off his nose and onto the statue. It seemed almost like his mother was crying as well. "I don' want t' be alone anymore." He bit his shaking lip, "I sometimes, wonder if it's really worth it, living." More tears pour from his eyes and cascade down his mother's face. "But I 'lways 'member what ya told me," He opened his eyes and smiled, "I would find someone. Someone who wasn't affected by the curse. Someone who saw me for me." Berwald's smile widened, "I think I may have found him. Tino dosen't seem to be 'fraid of me all the time. Sometimes, maybe, but I think he may be gettin' over it. That's even faster than Alfred or Matt or Lukas got over it." He closed his eyes again, thinking. "I never told ya this, ma, but I could fell the fear everyone felt. Yers, dad's Matt's, Al's, Lukas'. They bury it, but even so, I can still feel it. They're still terrified of me." He pulled away, "But not Tino. When 'm with him, I don't feel fear. He's not really 'fraid of me. I don't want him to fear me, I like him so much." He leaned close and kissed his mother's forehead, "I miss ya mum."

Only a few feet away, behind a corner, Tino covered his mouth as tears cascaded down his cheeks and over his fingers. He had to hold himself back from sobbing. His heart broke for the King and he couldn't continued to pretend like this.

He squared his shoulders and ran up the stairs. He needed to speak with Lukas.

/?/

Lukas, was sitting quietly in his room alone, flipping through one of his books to see if he could find a reason for Tino's immunity.

He jumped back when his door was suddenly flung open, followed by hurried yelling from the younger knight, "Lukas! I can't keep pretending anymore!" Tino cried.

Lukas stood carefully and reached out to Tino, "Why not?"

Tino pulled away, "It is killing him!" The knight seemed close to tears.

Lukas frowned and looked down, "What do you mean?" He asked quietly.

Tino took a deep breath trying to calm himself, "I was looking for Berwald to ask him something and someone told me that they saw him heading down to the catacombs. So I went down and saw him talking to his mother's statue." Tino seemed to forget himself for a moment because he sobbed, "He's so heart broken and lonely. He knows that I'm not afraid of him," Tino said, and continued when he saw Lukas' surprised face, "He can feel everyone's fear, when it's directed towards him."

Lukas' face morphed into one of horror, "So, all these years...we thought we were hiding it so well, when he could tell the whole time," he whispered wretchedly.

He turned away and slammed his fist on the table, exclaiming a curse. "Dammit!"

He leaned against the desk heavily and shook his head, "Alright Tino, you can tell him. Just...please be careful," he paused, "I don't want him getting hurt."

Tino squared his shoulders, "I would never hurt him," he said and excused himself quietly.

Lukas sat down with an exhausted sigh, "How am I going to tell Matt and Alfred?"

/?/

The King was speaking to the party planner when Tino found him. "I sent out the invitations and I've already got one confirmation back, though it's, like, a little strange," Feliks said nervously.

Berwald frowned, "Strange?"

Feliks coughed uncomfortably, "Well, like, King Francis requested that he be the one to prepare the food for the ball."

Berwald narrowed his eyes, "What?"

Feliks squeaked and attempted to hide behind his clip bored, "That's just what he sent back, your Majesty. He like, insisted on it and he was, like, pretty clear in his letter. He also said that he would, like, refuse to come unless he was aloud to."

Berwald thought for a moment and shrugged his shoulders, "It's a strange request, but who 'm I to deny what King Francis wants. Send word t' the King that he may do as he wishes."

Feilks nodded and hurried away, glad to be out of the King's presence.

Berwald turned and almost ran Tino over. He stepped back in surprise, "Tino? Is there something wrong?" Berwald's voice was soft, almost as if he wasn't trying to scare him.

Tino shook his head and smiled up at the King, "No, nothing's wrong, but I do need to speak with you." he glanced around him at the bustling people trying to clean and polish the ball room that hadn't been used in many years. "Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

Berwald frowned in confusion but nodded, "M room?"

Tino nodded and followed the King as he walked to his room.

They walked in relative silence each glancing at the other until they reached the royal chambers.

They entered in silence and Berwald went and sat in his chair and waited patiently for Tino to tell him what was wrong.

Tino fiddled with the hem of his shirt for a moment before he took a calming breath. "I'm not afraid!" He blurted.

Berwald looked taken aback at the sudden exclamation. He stood up, "What do ya mean?" He asked quietly.

Tino swallowed, he paused but squared his shoulders, "I am not afraid of you," The way he spoke wasn't rude or threatening, it was said with passion and hope.

Berwald seemed frozen, his expression was totally blank. Slowly he walked up to the tiny knight and towered over him. His hand came up slowly and cupped Tino's cheek.

Tino felt a spark of warmth and happiness send shock waves through him, causing small trembles.

Berwald bent down so close, their noses almost touching. Their breath mingled and spread between them. Pools of sea green stared into pools of amethyst.

"Are you sure," Berwald's voice was deep and sultry. It rumbled between them. The words hung in the air heavily. The words holding more meaning than one.

Tino paused for a moment. His next words could make or break the King. As he stared in Berwald's eyes he couldn't believe he could ever hurt this gentle giant. He still felt the Ruler's hand on his cheek and he wanted to feel the rest of the king.

This thought brought a lite blush to his face, but he pushed it down. He leaned up on his toes and nearly closed the distance between them, their lips only a hair's breath apart.

"Yes," he whispered into the heavy air. He surged into the King, their lips colliding, filling them with such warmth.

There was a loud bang from the door and they sprang apart, panting for air.

Alfred, Matthaius, and Lukas walked into the room, just as Berwald collected himself and looked as regal as ever.

While Tino was still gasping, not believing what had just happened.

Alfred walked up to him and patted him on the back, "Geez, dude, did ya run all the way here?" he asked with a laugh.

Tino smiled softly and nodded. He straightened and turned his eyes to the King who's face was now stained with a heavy blush and refused to meet Tino's eye.

Lukas looked suspiciously between them, "I take it you told him?"

Berwald coughed and cleared his throat, "Yes he did," this time Tino blushed as well. "Do you know how or why he's immune?"

Lukas shook his head, "No but I will continued to look into it. As for now, I still think it should be kept a secret, at least from everybody else," he said. His eyes narrowed and he looked suspiciously between the two of them. Neither the King nor the Knight would look him in the eye.

Sudden understanding dawned on the man and he took hold of the other two. Alfred and Matt were talking obliviously about nothing in particular.

They both squawked indignantly at being suddenly hauled out of the room with no explanation.

"Good evening your Majesty, Tino," he said with a suspicious hint of smugness and he slammed the door shut.

The two stood in the room, heavy with awkward silence. Neither looked at each other but they both had a large amount of their face colored by blush.

"Tino," the small knight jumped, "'M sorry about that, it wasn't right," Berwald said quietly.

Tino shook his head, "No, I'm the one who initiated it, I should be sorry." He wrung his hands nervously. He hadn't disliked the kiss. If he was being honest with himself, he would say he absolutely loved it. The electric feeling that had shocked it's way through his system had been fantastic, he wanted to do it again.

He looked up and squeaked in surprise, Berwald was standing right in front of him. Almost as close as they had been before being interrupted.

"Tino... I like ya," Berwald whispered.

Tino's eyes widened and he swallowed hard. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Berwald's hand shaking as he raised it.

Finally the King's soft hand cupped his cheek again, and Tino couldn't help the shivers that ran through him.

Suddenly Berwald drew away, as if Tino had burned him.

Tino lamented the loss of the touch and frowned when he saw the King practically drawing into himself. His hand was held in his other one, almost as if it was poisoned. His eyes were downcast and his lips trembled.

When he spoke, his voice was scratchy and rough, "'M sorry," he choked out.

Tino shook his head not understanding.

"I...I scare ya," Berwald's voice was heart breaking and heart broken.

Tino felt himself moving before he could stop. He lunged foreword and cupped Berwald's shocked face in his hands. "I already told you. You don't scare me," Tino whispered sternly.

Berwald was to utterly shocked to respond than with a small nod.

"Now, what if I told you, that I liked you too," Tino said.

Berwald's eyes widened further, "You do?"

Tino laughed a little at the child-like hope that filled the king's eyes.

"Yes Berwald I do, I like you a lot," he said.

Berwald reached up and cupped Tino's hands and brought them down. "Alright," he said, "But...if we're gonna be together, I want t' court ya first."

Tino blinked in surprise, "Court me?"

"Yes," there was a set determination to Berwald's eyes.

"But, why?"

"'M mother 'lways told me I'd meet somebody. She 'lways said, 'Berwald, you must do it well. If you meet the right person, you have to court them properly.'"

Tino laughed, "Well, if you're set on it, then I can't dissuade you."

Berwald's lips lifted and his eyes wrinkled.

Tino couldn't help but stare at the smile. It was something so simple and beautiful, like a rainbow, only happening at rare and opportune moments.

Tino couldn't help himself when he lent foreword and kissed the king again.

Berwald melted against the soft, welcoming mouth. Reluctantly he pulled away, "You should head to bed. It's gettin' late," he said softly.

Tino smiled and nodded, "I look forward to tomorrow, Berwald. Goodnight," he said just as softly and closed the door behind him.

Berwald stood frozen in the dim lighting of his room until he suddenly exploded into motion. He paced back and forth, back and forth.

Sure, his mother had told him he had to court the person of his choice but she had died before she could tell him exactly how to do that.

He wanted to do it right, for Tino. Tino was just so special and important, Berwald did not want to mess this up, but he really didn't know how this type of thing was done. It's not like he had many chances to court or even fall in love with someone.

Berwald stopped dead in his tracks. He ran a hand over his face and through his hair.

Oh, God. Was this love?

This excitement? This hope?

Was love the reason for the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw Tino laugh. Or when Tino smiled it just seemed to brighten Berwald's day.

He put a hand to his chin in deep concentration. Maybe he could ask Matthaius and Lukas. They were both in a successful relationship.

Berwald sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted, he stripped of his day cloths and climbed into bed.

He closed his eyes and decided he would speak to the couple tomorrow.

The King was unaware, however, of the shadow like form that slipped into his bedroom and crept ever closer.


	4. Chapter 4

The shadow crept ever closer to the sleeping King. It slunk forward right next to the bed. It watched the King for a moment and suppressed a shudder of fear. He would be glad to be rid of the king. The man raised his dagger and brought it down to strike a deadly blow.

Berwald slept peacefully for only a few moments until he felt something strange. His eyes flickered open at the presence of fear in his bedroom. He saw a figure standing over him, brandishing a knife.

He swallowed and waited until the man moved to strike.

The figure lunged at him, he rolled away with a shout. The dagger plunged into the mattress, but the man quickly forced it out and after the King.

Meanwhile, Berwald rolled and grabbed for his sword at the far end of the room. Just as he dived, the man lunged at him again. The King cried out in pain as the dagger drove its way into his right arm.

Berwald hissed in pain but ignored it in favor of grabbing his sword. Finally his hand closed around the handle and he brandished it in front of him.

The man and he stood in silence for a moment, before the King spoke, "Why 're you doin' this?"

The man laughed hysterically, "You don't deserve to be a King. You are just a selfish Bastard who sits in his castle and wallows in his own people's fear." With that proclaimed the hooded figure dove for him again.

Berwald had no desire to hurt the man, so he rolled to the side, wary of his injured arm. The man banged into the table and groaned.

Suddenly the doors to his chambers opened and Alfred and Tino exploded into the room, weapons ablaze.

"Berwald!" Tino cried at the sight of blood.

Alfred growled with fury and attacked the hooded man without mercy. The skilled warrior took down the would be assassin easily and posed to strike the killing blow.

"No! Don't!" Berwald cried, standing too quickly. He groaned and fell against Tino as the worried knight fretted.

"With all do respect your majesty, this man tried to kill you," The words were pure venom as they spat their way through Alfred's lips.

Tino supported the king and stared in awe at Alfred. All presence of the once happy go lucky knight was gone. Tino no longer doubted why Alfred was Captain of the Guard.

Alfred's eyes were shards of ice and his entire body was coiled to strike death.

Berwald shook his head, "No, t-take him 't the...dungeons." The King's voice was weak and weakening as he lost more and more blood.

Alfred didn't miss the weakness in his King's voice. His hardened gaze softened as he turned to his bleeding friend. He turned back to the assassin, "Fine, you are lucky you have a just and kind King, bastard!" He spat.

The man scoffed, "Yeah right! The King deserves to die! He's the worst King this land has ever seen and-" He didn't finish, for Alfred had punched him right in the mouth.

Alfred held the man by the neck and turned to Tino, "Take Berwald to the infirmary, please," He said softly, "I will take care of him," he said much less kindly to the assassin.

Alfred stormed out the door with the man dragging behind him.

Tino stood in somewhat shocked silence, but was quickly pulled from his awe by a cough from the injured King.

"C'mon Berwald, you're gonna be fine," he said more as reassurance for him.

The King nodded silently and they started down their way to the infirmary.

/?/

Doctor Kiku was not a man to be messed with when it came to the life of the King.

The little Doctor was not happy in the slightest about being woken up at such an hour, he was even unhappier to see the King, practically hanging off Tino barely conscious.

Dr. Kiku ushered a reluctant and worried Tino out of the room and into the waiting area.

Tino sat there for a few more minuets before another door burst open, scaring the life out of him.

"Is he ok?! How is he?!" Mattaius shouted.

Lukas covered his lover's mouth to keep him quiet, but even he looked anxious.

Tino covered his face and sighed, "I don't know, Doctor Kiku threw me out," he said miserably.

Lukas nodded and, now that Matt had calmed, he went to sit down next to his friend. "How did you know his Majesty was being attacked?"

Tino ran a stiff hand over his tiered face, "Alfred and I were walking just down the hall aways, when we heard a shout come from Berwald's room. We ran as fast as we could and we found him being attacked by some guy with a knife. He had stabbed the King and he was bleeding... I've never seen Alfred so angry. He knocked the man out after he said that Berwald deserved to die," Tino's fists clenched in anger.

Matthaius' eyes gained a dangerous gleam, "Where did Alfred take the bastard?" His voice was a low growl.

Tino swallowed and wondered if he should tell the man. From the look in Matthaius' eyes he had better, "They're down in the dungeon."

Matthaius nodded, "I'll be back," he growled darkly and left without a sound.

Lukas and Tino sat in silence for a moment, before it was broken by a sigh from the magic user, "The three of them have always been close. They grew up together, doing everything together," he paused, "Matt ran away from home at a young age, he still hasn't told me why. Alfred was orphaned at a young age and was practically taken in by the previous King. Matt and Al have spent years trying to get over the curse's fear." Lukas looked away, "I'm still trying." Lukas sighed and his face seemed to crumble a bit, "When I told them that Berwald could feel their fear, despite trying to hide it, both of them were so furious at themselves. I told them it was ridiculous to blame themselves for something that was obviously not their fault but they refuse to listen. They're both so protective about the King, they know things about him that even I don't know." Lukas turned to him, addressing him directly, "But, Berwald seems to be connected to you the most somehow. Maybe's it's because you're immune to the curse, but whatever it is, he trusts you, and likes you a lot." Lukas' eyes grew dangerous, "If you hurt him or betray his trust I will banish you to a different dimension."

Tino was saved from answering when Dr. Kiku walked into the room, looking exhausted.

They both stood and asked him anxiously how he was.

"He will recover, after some rest, but he will be fine," the Doctor answered, "You may see him if you like," he opened the door.

"You go ahead, I'll go tell Matt and Al, that Berwald's going to be alright," Lukas said and left quietly.

Tino nodded and entered the infirmary. He walked straight up to Berwald's bed and sat down in the chair next to his bed.

Tino sighed and ran a soft and gentle hand across Berwald's face, brushing hair from his eyes. The King looked beautiful when he slept, Tino noticed. All of the sternness and pain hidden in the King's face was smoothed out by calm sleep.

"You have some crazy friends, Berwald," Tino murmured softly.

"I know," came the soft response from the bed.

Tino yelped in surprise but smiled when the King chuckled.

They stared at each other for a moment until Tino bent down and rested his forehead against the King's. "Please don't scare me like that, again," he said softly.

Berwald only nodded tiredly. Slowly, the King's eyes shut but just before he succumbed to sleep he reached out for Tino's hand. "Don' leave," he whispered and he was lost in dreamland.

Tino smiled softly and bent down, he gently kissed the king's forehead and whispered, "Wouldn't dream of it."

There was a slight cough behind him and he quickly turned around.

Doctor Kiku stood, tapping his foot and his arms crossed. There was a slight smugness to his smile and one eyebrow was raised.

Tino would have jumped up and gone to talk to him, if the King hadn't had a steel grip on his hand. "I-I can explain," he whispered hurriedly.

Kiku simply laughed lightly and shook his head, "No worries, I won't tell anyone. Just don't disturb the King to much," he said and walked away silently.

The knight sat back and enjoyed the warmth of the hand in his, he sighed.

Tino had not been this happy in a long time.

/?/

"But Doctor the Ball..." Berwald tried in vain.

Dr. Kiku shook his head, stopped, then thought for a moment, "Alright fine, you may leave the infirmary for your room, but you may only be up and around for a few hours at a time, at least for the next couple of days."

Berwald smiled and thanked the Doctor, and was heading out the door before he could change his mind.

Kiku sighed with relief when the King was gone. He was ashamed of his fear of the man he respected so much but he couldn't help it and it frustrated him that he didn't know why.

Tino laughed as he watched Berwald hurriedly leave. "Don't worry, I'll take care of him."

Kiku turned to him, "See that he follows everything I have asked."

Tino nodded, "It was decided that I will be staying in the King's chambers from now on."

"Oh really?" Kiku said with a knowing smile.

Tino blushed, "For his protection, of course!"

Kiku laughed lightly, "Of course. You had best go find him before he finds more trouble."

Tino bowed and thanked the Doctor and left quickly.

Kiku shook his head fondly, "They're cute together."

/?/

"But Tino, I have t' go help with the arrangements for the ball," Berwald said like a stubborn child. He would have crossed his arms if it hadn't been for the sling his injured arm was held in.

Tino shook his head, "No, you are not leaving this bed, Doctor's orders."

He saw Berwald sigh and fall back, "'Lright." Even though Tino was trying to look imposing, he only served to look even cuter to the King.

Someone knocked at the door and Tino got up to answer it.

A young messenger stood behind a tall blond man with a slight beard. The man bowed and took Tino's hand and kissed it lightly, "You must be the King Berwald," he said with a dramatic flourish.

Tino blushed darkly and was to shocked to answer. There was a slight clearing of the throat from his left and he jumped in surprise.

Berwald stared distrustfully at the stranger. He was not sure he liked this man who had kissed Tino, even if only on the hand. "No, I am the King. Who might you be?" Berwald said with controlled politeness.

The blond man seemed confused for a moment before his eyes lit with understanding, "Oh, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am King Francis." Instead of kissing the much more imposing man's hand, he simply bowed.

Berwald returned the bow with one of his own, "Of course your Majesty," he gestured out of the room and began leading him down the hall. "I must admit your request was a bit strange, but I will respect what you have asked. But, if I may, why did you request such a thing?"

Tino followed the two and listened, entranced by the way Berwald's voice seemed to change. It gained a regal tone, almost like he had to work harder to punctuate and form each word.

King Francis laughed, "Well my kingdom specializes and is know for its culinary skills, so I only thought it would be my way of thanking you for your invitation. Besides, cooking is my passion!" He said with a dramatic flair.

Berwald nodded and continued down the hall in silence until they reached the kitchen. As soon as he opened the door, everyone in the room froze. "Everyone, this is King Francis, and he will be in charge of the food for the ball in a few days." All in the Kitchen bowed respectfully and welcomed the foreign king.

The charming man smiled and rolled up his sleeves in excitement. "Thank you very much King Berwald, and it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Your majesty you need to go rest," Tino insisted quickly. Berwald nodded and bowed, then excused himself quickly.

Tino moved to follow when he was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to the other King.

"Is he always that frightening?" King Francis whispered to only him.

Tino frowned, King or not, no one spoke about his Berwald like that, "No he isn't frightening at all. Please excuse me," he said and quickly made his exit.

/?/

Berwald and Tino had been sitting in companionable silence for quite some time now, but something nagged at the back of the knight's mind, making it hard for him to concentrate on his book.

"Berwald?"

The King looked up from his book.

"C-Can you... I don't know... like tell when someone is afraid of you?" Tino asked hesitantly.

Berwald seemed surprised and placed his book down, "Normally, yes, I can. Why?"

Tino shook his head, "I-I'm sorry, it must be horrible," he whispered.

Something flashed through Berwald's eyes, and if Tino hadn't become as good as he had at reading Berwald, he would have missed it.

The taller man looked away out his window. "Sometimes, it can be. Even those I call friends are 'fraid of me. I don' blame them though, 's not their fault." Berwald turned back to Tino and walked to him cupping his chin. "But yer different. I can't sense fear in you. I've never felt so at peace with anyone before."

Tino smiled and leaned up. The King and the knight's lips connected with warmth and passion.

Berwald's lips were somewhat rough, but they had a soft, gentle quality about them that reflected the person they belonged to perfectly.

Tino couldn't believe what was happening to him. He was only sent to protect this King, and now he believed he was falling in love with him.

Berwald felt his heart was on fire in the best of way. A thought suddenly came to him, this was his second kiss in a matter of only two days.

The King never believed that anything like this would ever happen to him. He always thought that he would be unloved, and everyone would forever be afraid of him. Tino seemed to be the one exception, he was so vastly different and just so beautiful. Berwald could just imagine himself, years from now married to this man.

They pulled away with a gasp and stared at each other for a short while before both looked away with a slight blush.

"Y-you should rest Berwald," Tino said, seeing the eyes of the King drooping slightly.

Berwald sighed, "Only if you'll be here when I wake up."

Tino blushed and nodded, he ushered the king to his bed and the taller man lay down with a slight yawn. The instant Berwald's head hit the pillow he was out and Tino watched with some amusement as the King snored softly. Tino pulled the blanket up to Berwald's chin and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

He yawned himself and thought it a good idea to nap as well. He went to the bed that the servants had transported into his majesties room. The King's chambers were certainly big enough for it.

He lay down and fell asleep, dreaming of the kiss the two had shared just moments before.

/?/

Tino's eyes fluttered open. He glanced out the dark window and saw the crescent moon directly above. It must be around midnight.

He heard the sound that had woken him again, a slight whimper.

He sat up and walked to Berwald's bed.

The King was tossing and turning in a fretful sleep. His brow glistened with sweat and his jaw was clenched in fear and pain.

Berwald gave another cry and Tino rushed to awaken him. He could not bear to see his King in such pain.

"Berwald. Berwald! Wake up!" He cried shaking the king gently, mindful of his wound.

Finally he King's eyes burst open and he sat up with a gasp, nearly knocking into Tino. Berwald gazed around him with wide wild eyes until he finally rested on Tino.

"Berwald, what-" but he was interrupted when the King threw himself into the arms of the younger man.

Berwald sobbed into Tino's bare shoulder and it felt strange with the hot tears running down his bare chest.

Tino hugged him and with one hand ran his fingers through the blond hair, with the other, he made soothing circular motions on the King's naked back.

"'M sorry Tino," the King sobbed, "Please don' leave."

Tino's heart broke and he shushed him gently. He kissed the top of Berwald's head, "Never."

The sobbing soon subsided into soft snores and Tino realized the King had fallen asleep, still clutching him.

The knight yawned and gently scooted himself and the King down so they lay more comfortably on the bed.

Berwald wrapped his whole body around Tino's much smaller frame and drew the knight to him.

Tino sighed with comfort and ease at the warmth and protection the King radiated. He too curled in closer to Berwald and closed his eyes, easily falling back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**There's some UsUk in this chapter.**

Tino awoke in comfort, but instantly knew something was missing. He shot up out of the bed and was prepared to raise an alarm when something caught his eye.

A flower, a lily of the valley to be exact, lay delicately on his pillow where the King should be. Tied to it in dark blue ribbon was a small note.

Tino gently untied the ribbon and read the note.

Dear Tino,

I'm am terribly sorry for having to leave you in the mourning. Unfortunately, being a King means I must get up early in the mourning to perform my duties. I enjoyed our night last night and hope that it was not the last.

His majesty,

King Berwald

P.S. I'm being careful with my shoulder. Don't worry.

Tino smiled fondly and tucked the note away. He lifted the flower and smelled it, the heavenly aroma floated around him reminding him of the King.

He gently placed the flower on the pillow and stretched. He got up and dressed in some casual wear and decided to look for his King.

He went to the library first, then to the main hall, finally he stopped in the kitchen, and barely dodged a bowl flying at his face.

"Non! This is not how you make soup, you idiot!" Came an enraged voice.

Tino gazed in surprise as the poor cook scurried away from the blond King. Francis paced around the kitchen tasting things, throwing them over his shoulder, then scolding the one who made it.

Tino gave a slight cough to announce his presence.

Francis whirled around and gave a charming smile, "Ah, Sir Tino, it is wonderful to see you!"

The knight laughed a little, "Having trouble?"

The King sighed and shook his head in frustration, "You have no idea! These idiots have no idea what they are doing," he marched up to a man making a fluffy looking pie and took it. "Do you see this?" He proffered the pie to Tino, who shrank back a little but nodded, "This is what I have to deal with," he threw it behind him and suddenly everything went quiet.

There was the tiniest gasp in the utter silence the kitchen had suddenly been thrown into.

Both Tino and Francis turned and the King turned as white as the pie had been.

Standing in the doorway, was his majesty King Berwald, with the remnants of the pie all over his face. The fluffy cream entirely covered the man's face to a point where you could no longer see his features.

Berwald seemed just as shocked as everyone in the room, for he didn't move an inch.

The King puffed out and blew some of the pie out of his mouth. In one hand was the pie tin that had fallen from his face, and with his free hand, he pulled off his glasses and wiped them on his shirt. Now that his vision was free he walked over to King Francis.

The shorter King shrank back and squeaked in surprise when Berwald offered him the tin.

"It's good," was all the large man said. He turned to the cook, "May I have a towel," he asked.

Silently the cook offered his towel and Berwald took it with a thank you.

He wiped off the pie from his face and now that it was almost clear, Tino felt he couldn't hold himself any longer.

The short man burst out laughing, bent over clutching his ribs in pain.

A deep baritone of a laugh followed and everyone started in surprise, as the King laughed.

Even Tino seemed surprised, but it still was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Berwald went up to King Francis and clapped his shoulder, "Please continue the good work," he said with a small chuckle and left without another word.

Everything was silent as all present attempted to process what had just happened.

The silence was broken by another soft laugh, "You know, despite what I've heard and what I feel," Francis turned to Tino, "I rather like your King."

/ ? /

Tino was walking with his eyes on the floor, clearly distracted by something.

Alfred, who had been walking by, clearly saw Tino's distraction in the fact that the younger knight almost walked into a wall.

Alfred quickly grabbed the knight and pulled him back with a laugh.

Tino glanced about surprised, and up at Alfred, "Oh! Thanks Alfred."

The captain of the guard smiled, "Something eating at ya?"

Tino paused, "Well... have you ever been in... love," he asked hesitantly wondering if this was the right person to ask.

Alfred laughed, "Of course! I still am," he said proudly.

Tino started in surprise, "Really?! Who?!"

"His name's Arthur and we've known each other since we were kids. He's a very powerful wizard," his chest puffed out in pride.

Tino started again, "Really?! How did you guys meet?" Somehow they had started moving again and had ended up in the library. Both sat together, one paying rapt attention to the other.

"Well, it was about twelve years ago that I met Arthur, when I was eight years old," Alfred began, "At the time, my parents and Berwald's had been good friends, so when they died, Berwald's father King Feliks took me in and raised me as his own. Me and Berwald got along great, despite the curse and all. Matthaius had been with us for about a year or so and we were all getting along great. Matt and I were so talkative and Berwald was so quiet, I'm sure we must've talked his ear off more than once," He said fondly. "We three had become good friends, fast. Despite our friendship, we still felt the fear that went with the curse. We got over it though and learned to hide it. Though, I suppose that didn't matter since he could feel it," Alfred trailed off sadly.

Suddenly he brightened, "Anyway, King Feliks loved to hunt, so every two weeks or so, during the spring and summer, we would go hunting for dear and rabbits and stuff. It was lots of fun! He brought us along every time, teaching us how to shoot and trap and stuff," Alfred's eyes had gained a far away look and Tino felt as though he were encroaching on something deeply personal. Alfred continued, however, "Those were some of the best times, just us three in the forrest," he laughed, "We used to come home so dirty and scraped up," he shook his head.

"The time I met Arthur. It was just beginning to be summer, I remember the day perfectly. We all got up early and prepared for the hunt. Matthaius and I were going to have a competition to see who could catch the biggest buck..."

_"No way!" Alfred cried, shoving the breakfast in his mouth, "Everybody knows I'm a better shot!"_

_Matthaius shook his head and stuffed a piece of bread in his mouth, "Mfff grrrrffd ahhhhr," he said his mouth gorging. _

_Alfred rolled his eyes, "No one can understand you Matt."_

_Matt swallowed, "I said, I'm the best and totally better than you," he turned to Berwald, who was eating quietly. "Who's better me or Alfie?" _

_Berwald stared at them both and swallowed. He pushed his plate away finished and stood, "I am," he said with a small smile and hurried from the room. _

_Both boys stared after him, then exploded into shouts of denial and claiming they were the best. _

_Alfred laughed, "Matthaius and I were always competing for everything," he leaned in close, "Don't tell anyone I told you this but," Tino and he leaned even closer, "Berwald's always the one who won." They both laughed and Alfred continued... _

_"Be careful boys, don't get lost now, " King Felix said to the three of them. _

_"We won't," they answered._

_"Good, now, why don't you go and check the traps by the stream," the King said. _

_The three boys scrambled away excitedly and raced to the stream. _

_Berwald, having the height advantage won and checked the traps. He shrugged to the other two when he saw they were empty. _

_Suddenly Matt's mouth fell open and he nudged the other two and pointed off into the distance. _

_Just down the river was the largest stag they had ever seen. Its horns seemed to stretch to the sky, like an upturned tree's roots. _

_The stag gazed at them for a moment, then turned and walked calmly away. _

_The three boys stood transfixed to the spot. Alfred was the first to recover, and remembering their competition, he grabbed his bow and sprinted after the deer. He ignored the call from his friends and continued on through the woods. _

_Finally he spotted the stag, it had stopped in front of a small cottage. Alfred frowned and raised his bow. He squinted in concentration and was about to shoot when something collided with him. _

_He landed on his side with a rush of air and quickly jumped back onto his feet, sword at the ready. He stopped when he realized it was a small fawn that had rammed him. He was about to charge it when it suddenly began to change. _

_Alfred dropped his sword in surprise when he saw the small fawn change and transform into a small boy. _

_The boy had straw blond hair and huge eyebrows, his face was set into a scowl as he stared at Alfred. _

_"What the bloody hell did you think you were doing?!" The little magic boy squeaked. _

_"I-I Uh, What?" Was all Alfred could manage in his shock. _

_"You were going to shoot my master," the blond boy said pointing at the man that was now standing in the exact same spot as the stag was. _

_Alfred finally recovered from his shock, "Whoa! How did you do that?!"_

_The boy scowled more, "We're sorcerers, duh."_

_Alfred smiled, "That was so cool!" He cried excitedly. _

_The boy blushed and looked away. He looked back in surprise when he saw a hand thrust into his face. _

_"Hi! My name is Alfred, what's yours?" Alfred asked. _

_"Arthur," the boy said and hesitantly took the hand. _

_The two boys heard Alfred's name being called in the distance._

_"Aw man, I gotta go!" he said and turned away, just before he left he turned back, "Let's be friends, okay?" Alfred smiled blindingly._

_Arthur blushed, "'Kay."_

"That was the first time we met," Alfred continued, "After that, I kept visiting him. As we got older we got closer and closer until one day I visited him and he looked really nervous. Now, I'd known I had feelings for him for a while, but I was looking for the right time to tell him." Alfred laughed, "I still remember. He had given me tea and then he just stood there fidgeting. So I asked him what was wrong, and do you know what he did?"

Tino shook his head and waited for the answer.

"He screamed, 'I LOVE YOU,' at the top of his lungs, then he tried to back track and deny it," Alfred laughed, "So I just kissed him to shut him up and we've been together ever since," he said with a fond and happy sigh.

Tino sat back, "Wow, That's so great," he said. "I wish I could tell Berwald how I feel." He shut his mouth with a snap and looked up at Alfred when he realized what he had just said.

Alfred just laughed good-naturedly, "Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Tino smiled, "Thanks."

"Totally, now, do you want my advice?" Tino nodded, "You have to tell Berwald how you feel or you'll never know how he really feels. Berwald's a closed book, you have to dig deep for his feelings," Alfred sighed, "But, I can tell he cares a lot about you. A _lot_ about you," he said.

"Yeah, but when...?" Tino said.

Alfred paused for a moment before he snapped his fingers, "Hey! Tell him at the ball!"

Tino balked, "What?! In front of all those people!"

Alfred waved a hand, "Nah, you should dance and when your in the moment, BAM, tell him how you feel. Quietly though, so just he can hear."

Tino chewed his lip, "I don't know..."

But Alfred wasn't listening, "So it's decided then, you'll tell Ber how you feel at the ball in two days!"

Tino sank into the chair, only two days. How was he ever going to prepare himself for that?

**Next chapter: the ball!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I imagined the whole ball room scene to be paired with the song, nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues, so if you want some chilling effect, listen to the song when the part starts.**

Oh God this was it.

Today was the day.

The day he would show himself to his whole kingdom and rulers from several other kingdoms in at least, ten years.

To say King Berwald was nervous was a colossal understatement.

Tino watched, slightly bemused, as his King paced restlessly back and forth. Both were still in their sleeping cloths and were supposed to be getting ready. The guests would be there in a short time.

"Berwald... come on, don't worry, they'll all love you," Tino tried, he took hold of his King's shoulders to stop him.

Berwald gazed at him and shook his head, "No, they'll all be 'fraid, I know it! This was a terrible idea," he growled more to himself.

"Berwald, stop." Tino's commanding voice made the King pause. "You need to calm down." In a much softer tone he added, "You're worrying to much, who knows, maybe they'll be more like me. Unafraid," he said and took Berwald's chin. He stood up on his toes and kissed the king.

Berwald returned the gesture and pulled away with a shaky sigh, "Thank you," the King smiled softly and Tino felt his insides flutter.

"'Lright, I'll go get dressed, you should do the same," The large man's voice was soft, barely a whisper and he bent down and kissed the knight's head. He grabbed his attire and went behind a curtain across the room.

Tino sighed happily and turned to his own cloths. As he pulled off his shirt his mind began to wonder and soon his smile turned to a frown.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, Tino would say he was extremely nervous about the ball as well. Sure he could keep an eye on Berwald, but he couldn't do so one-hundred percent of the time.

There would be moments when Berwald was alone with someone, possibly someone dangerous.

Tino shuddered when he remembered the attack on his King's life a week and a half ago.

What if he wasn't as quick to reach Berwald next time? What if he was to late?

Tino shook those disturbing thoughts from his mind and latched his cape to his armor.

"Ber?"

"Yeah?" came the answer behind the curtain.

"I'm just gonna go check on everything ok? I'll meet you at the ball."

There was a slight pause, "'Lright, see ya there Tino."

Tino almost felt sad at leaving Berwald, but he knew he had to check through all of the security details with Alfred and Matthaius.

He walked swiftly liking the way his cape swirled behind him. It always made him feel bigger. Tino had always been small for his age, because of this, most underestimated his fighting prowess and skills. He used this to his advantage and always came out to be the victor.

Finally, he reached the throne room and nodded with an impressed smile when he saw the large room was set with a long table in the shape of a rectangular u. Plates, utensils, and cups were set at each place. Berwald's place was at the outside center of the u. His place was set with his chair the same as everyone else's. Around him was where the other king's and their consorts would be seated.

Flags hung from the rafters, a symbol of a shield with a golden lion embossed on them, shining with gold and blue thread.

"Do you like it, Sir Tino," King Francis said from his left.

Tino smiled, "Everything looks great. I'm sure Berwald's going to love it," he spotted Alfred and Mattaius talking by the entrance of the hall.

He excused himself and hurried over to them.

"Is everything ready?" He asked.

Alfred nodded, "Yup, guards will be stationed at each corner and entrance to the dinning hall. Several guards will be surveying people as they walk into the hall and they will inform me of anyone suspicious. Once dinner is over and everyone moves to the ballroom, the layout will be much the same. And of course, you will be keeping a specially close eye on his majesty, right?" Alfred and Matthaius snickered.

Tino blushed and punched them both, "Yeah well, if only for his safety."

Matthaius and Alfred laughed, "Sure Tino," they said and Alfred clapped him on the back.

"I'm going to go check on Lukas," Matthaius said and left with a smile to both.

Alfred leaned in close, "So, you sticking with the plan?"

Tino decided to feign ignorance, "Plan? What plan?"

Alfred frowned, "To tell Ber of your love for him, of course!"

Tino turned away stubbornly, "I don't know what you are talking about."

Alfred scoffed, "Yeah sure T."

Tino glanced out the window and saw the sun going down and knew all of the guests would be arriving soon.

Nothing seemed able to calm Tino of his nerves, as the time for his confession grew closer.

/?/

"His Majesty King Gilbert and consort Mathew!' The voice announced.

The albino and the blond were the last royalty to arrive and Gilbert marched up to Berwald's throne and though his bow was short his lover's was much deeper.

"So this is the mysterious King, I've heard so much about," Gilbert saw Berwald raise an eyebrow, "He seems alright. Though not as awesome as me!" He added with a haughty though somewhat shaky laugh.

Berwald bowed in turn, "Welcome to my home," he said.

Mathew bowed again, "I must apologize for my fiancé, he is like this with everyone."

There was a ghost of a smile on Berwald's face, "But of course." He paused for a moment and surveyed his surroundings, proud how the common folk and royalty alike mingled in the somewhat comfortable atmosphere. Though no one came up to him and started a conversation.

His head chef ran up to him and bowed shakily, "The food is ready your majesty."

Berwald nodded and raised his voice above the chatter, "The food is ready, if you could all take your seats," his voice boomed like thunder.

Tino watched from his corner and frowned when he saw more than a few people flinch and shiver with fear. He even saw King Feliciano hide behind his husband King Ludwig.

The knight gazed back to his own King and smiled.

Berwald was the epitome of grace and poise. Despite the obvious whispers and shivers of fear whenever he neared someone. The King hid his nervousness and sadness well. The only reason Tino could tell it was there was because of the slight pull and the corner of his king's eyes, and the slight crease between his brows.

It made the knight sad, knowing how hard Berwald was trying and how much he wanted to be liked and accepted. To know that, even after seeing the King and his kindness, people's opinion of him had changed very little.

Tino was slightly happier with the royalty of the party.

King Ludwig had been cordial and polite, even somewhat stiff, but he had heard that was simply how the King was. Ludwig's husband, King Feliciano was the polar opposite. The little man was bright and open, though he shook visibly and his voice trembled when he had thanked Berwald for his invitation.

Tino glanced to the other side of Feliciano, to his brother King Lovino and his husband King Antonio. Those two had been interesting.

At first Lovino had refused to bow to Berwald saying they were both King's and it made no sense to bow to one another. Then he had smacked his husband in the back when King Antonio had practically begged him to just bow and instead decided to hang all over his lover. Then Lovino had sent Antonio crashing to the floor when he had shrugged him off.

Feliciano then admonished his brother and finally gotten him to bow. All the while Feliciano apologized with enthusiastic fear.

Berwald had shaken his head and even agreed with Lovino and simply gave the other King a head tilt, which was returned.

Emperor Wang was an impressive sight, dressed in beautiful golden robes embroidered with dragons of red silk. His bow was low and filled with respect. He thanked Berwald for the invitation and went to go talk with King Francis.

Tino, again glanced around and was quickly becoming bored, seeing as nothing was happening. So he simply entertained himself by staring at his king, subtly of course.

King Berwald's attire was regal and fit him perfectly. He wore a dark blue tunic on over his chain mail (Tino insisted he wear it). His cloak was an even darker blue, almost midnight. He looked absolutely stunning with his golden crown, embedded with sapphires and diamonds.

Tino had accepted that he was falling head over heals in love with the King. He only hoped he had the courage to reveal his obvious secret.

/?/

"Dance with me my love!" Gilbert shouted, downing another goblet of wine and twirling his love.

"Gilbert, really I think you have had enough," Mathew said, attempting to take the wine.

"Pfft, nah! M' not even drunk," he said and backed into his brother, who took the goblet. Ludwig whispered something into his brother's ear.

Gilbert turned white and shook his head. He turned back to Mathew and started dancing, a little more steadily this time.

Ludwig nodded and turned back to his own lover, who stole the goblet and drained it. Feliciano then attempted to grab at his lovers rear and was quickly admonished.

King Francis was dancing with several ladies at once and seemed quite happy to be there.

Whilst King Lovino kept trying to push his, very, drunk lover off him.

Emperor Wang was dancing gracefully with Dr. Kiku, and both seemed to be enjoying themselves.

**Listen to nights in White Satin by the Moody Blues**

_Nights in white satin, _

_Never reaching the end,_

_Letters I've written,_

_Never meaning to send_

Berwald was surveying all of this as he stood alone near his throne. There was a small, but obvious circle of space between him and the rest of the people as they avoided the King.

The King was doing his very best to keep all of the pain and sadness in his heart, from exploding out. He was angry with his life and frustrated with himself.

These people, his people, depended on him to protect them, and all he did was make them afraid.

_Beauty I'd always missed_

_With these eyes before_

_Just what the truth is_

_I can't say anymore_

His fists rolled into balls and his teeth clenched in anger. He wished to God that he hadn't been given this curse. His rage blew out in a single sigh. Perhaps, it would've been better if he hadn't been born at all.

Suddenly there was a hand on his and his head whipped up.

Tino smiled up at him from his side.

There was murmurs and whispers from the surrounding crowd, but Berwald didn't care. Tino was here, in his circle of pain and he made all of it go away.

Berwald swallowed the lump in his throat and smiled.

_'Cause I love you, _

_Yes, I love you_

_Oh, how, I love you_

Tino smiled wide, "Let's dance."

Berwald's eyebrows disappeared into his hair line and he was led away with a bemused expression.

No one had ever asked him to dance before.

The quick paced music stopped suddenly and was replaced by a soft melody that wafted through the air.

_Gazing at people _

_Some hand in hand_

_Just what I'm going through_

_They can't understand_

Tino had taken Berwald's hand and looked over his shoulder to see Alfred standing near the music group giving him a thumbs up.

Tino smiled appreciatively and returned his attention back to his King.

There was a smile in the large man's eyes that seemed to brighten the room.

Gazing into those pools of sea green Tino knew for sure it was love.

_Some try to tell me _

_Thoughts they cannot defend,_

_Just what you want to be_

_You will be in the end_

The knight and the King payed no mind at how everyone watched them, how all eyes were on the two, nor how there was small whispers.

There was only each other, neither noticed anything but the other as they danced in perfect time to the music.

_And I love you_

_Yes, I love you_

_Oh, how I love you_

"Berwald... there's something I have to tell you," Tino whispered.

_Nights in white Satin_

_Never reaching the end_

_Letters I've written _

_Never meaning to send_

"I have t' tell you somthin' too, Tino," Berwald said.

_Beauty I'd always missed _

_With these eyes before_

_Just what the truth is_

_I can't say anymore _

"Berwald..." Tino gather his courage, "Berwald I-"

There was a sudden scream of fear and the music cut off abruptly.

_Cause I love you_

The crowd parted in complete silence and the room was palpable with fear, not directed to Berwald.

_Yes, I love you_

Tino and Alfred's men drew their swords and the knight stood in front of his king.

_Oh, How I love you_.

A tall bulky man with a red scarf walked through the crowd and into the space where Berwald and Tino had been dancing.

_Oh, How I love you._

Berwald fell back a step one name falling from his shocked lips, "Ivan."

'_Cause I love you, _

_Yes, I love you_

_Oh, how, I love you_

**Thanks for reading R and R! **


	7. Chapter 7

Tino's head snapped to the King, "Did you say...?"

The tall brutish party crasher stopped right in front of Tino, "Indeed he did, my name is Ivan, or as many of you call me, Ivan the terrible." His voice was smooth like silk, but there was something sinister to it, like venom.

"You are the one that cursed King Berwald then?!" Tino said and prepared to charge the man.

Berwald stopped him though and swallowed hard, "Why did you come here?" His voice was deep like thunder and dangerous like lightening.

Tino noticed with a frown that Berwald had placed himself between the sorcerer and the knight.

From the way Ivan studied Tino, it seemed he had notice too.

Suddenly the sorcerer was behind them. Tino spun and brandished his sword, only to have it knocked away by strong magic.

Tino frowned up at the man, who studied him like a science experiment.

Suddenly Berwald filled Tino vision, and with a feral growl he placed the knight fully behind him and even pushed him away a few steps. "You have yet to answer my question! What are you doing here?"

Ivan chose to ignore the King, instead he burst out laughing, "Oh this is rich, you the feared King, in Love? Oh, god! What a dilemma."

Tino studied the man, Ivan the terrible seemed quite unafraid that he was surrounded by guards, not to mention the strong Kings that were poised for battle.

Suddenly Ivan was directly in front of Berwald, their noses only inches apart.

Alfred and the other Kings grew closer, but dared not move any more.

The two tall men gazed at each other, one filled with hate, the other filled with amusement.

"Can you feel it?" Ivan asked quietly, "Can you feel his fear?" The sorcerer began circling the King, like a shark would with its prey. "How does it feel to know that he will never return your love?" Berwald's teeth gritted and his fists clenched, but he held himself back. "To know that you will never be loved," this was said from behind. The Sorcerer's breath brushed the back of the King's neck, making the hair stand on end.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Berwald spat.

Ivan giggled, "Oh, but I do," he pulled away.

"Get out," Berwald's thunderous voice roared.

"We'll see, I shall prove it too you," Ivan laughed then paused, almost in thought, "You know, I said much the same thing to your father when I cursed you." He stepped closer this time and Berwald swallowed heavily, "How did it feel... to know your own parents feared you." He took a step back, "They feared you more than me," another step back, "More than death!"

He clapped his hands and in a burst of purple and red smoke he was gone.

The dark aura that hung over the room disappeared, though no one spoke.

Tino stood on the edge of the crowd and watched as the sole man standing in the middle of the room, seemed to crumple before his eyes.

A hand came up to his face, as if to hid it from the world, and the King's broad shoulders dropped.

There was a moment of absolute silence, broken when Berwald took in a ragged breath. He squared his shoulders and turned to face the crowd.

"I regret to say, that the ball will be ending sooner than anticipated," his voice, like his expression was carefully neutral, "I thank all of you for coming and hope that you had a good time. Please excuse me," he said and walked away from them and out the door. His stride was calm but wide, showing his haste to leave.

Tino snapped out of his shock and hurriedly followed after his king.

No one moved, no one spoke.

"Ludwig, Will his Majesty be alright," Feliciano asked, breaking the silence.

King ludwig shook his head and turned to Alfred. The knight and head of the army stood, his sword still raised and his eyes ablaze with fury.

"How did this happen?" Ludwig asked him.

Alfred shook his head and sheathed his sword, "I don't know, but I intend to find out," he called his head knight walked off.

Lukas quickly took command as everyone began to recover from their shock, "Again, I thank you all for coming. Now, If you would please go to the main doors and you will be escorted out."

As everyone began leaving he ran to his own chambers. He opened one of his books and began reading. He had feared this would happen, so he had placed some of his own spells and barriers, but somehow they had been broken.

Ivan the terrible was a very powerful wizard indeed.

/?/

Tino went into the room, without hesitation and stopped dead in his tracks. The normally stoic King, his eyes revealing nothing of his inner thoughts, sat upon his floor. His head was bowed in his hands and his shoulders shook uncontrollably.

Tino ran to him and enveloped him in a hug. The King turned to him and sobbed into his chest. Tino ran a hand through his hair and down his back, making a soft sound as he did so.

"I-I d'n't 'nderst'nd why he w's here?" He sobbed, his speech more broken than usual.

"I don't know, but you handled it very well," Tino said,his voice a soothing lull.

"This w's a terr'ble 'dea!" Berwald moaned in misery. "I n'ver shoulda had this ball!"

Tino sat back and sighed, "I'm so sorry, Berwald," he said, his voice was only a slight whisper.

Berwald seemed to be collecting himself. He whipped his tears and faced Tino finally and took the young knight's breath away. Berwald's eyes practically glowed when rimmed by the red from his crying.

Tino reached up and cupped his King's cheek. Gently he leaned up and kissed Berwald.

The king melted into the kiss, with an appreciative sigh. "Y-You're not 'fraid of me are ya?" Berwald whispered to him, his voice awash with hope.

Tino shook his head and hugged the bigger man to him. "No. Never."

/?/

"But how could he have gotten in?!" Matthaius exclaimed.

Lukas shook his head, "Ivan is an extremely powerful wizard, he could have easily broken my shielding spells."

"Maybe he didn't have to, I mean he could've just used an impersonation spell and came into the party as someone else," Alfred said knowingly.

Both turned to him, "How do you know anything about magic?" Lukas demanded.

Alfred turned red, "I have my sources."

Just then Tino joined them and Alfred was thankful for the distraction.

"How is he," The Commander of the Army asked.

Tino sighed, "He's sleeping, but he was still pretty upset, as you can understand."

The other three nodded, "King Ludwig spoke to me personally, after everyone had left," Lukas said, "He wanted to compliment Berwald on his ability to keep his head, especially with a disruption like that. He also wanted to ask Berwald if he would visit to discuss better trading terms."

Both Tino and Alfred frowned, "I don't think that's such a good idea," Alfred said.

"Yeah, we know Ivan's out there, and his visit wasn't just for fun. Our guards won't be very effective against magic," Tino agreed.

Lukas shook his head, "I think it would be good for him, to get away."

Matthaius nodded, "I agree, he's too trapped here, he needs to get out."

Tino and Alfred both sighed and acknowledged the others as right.

"Fine, but we're both going with him," Alfred said stubbornly.

Lukas smiled faintly, "Good, you leave in three days."


End file.
